<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Forest by Muffinpughugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359362">Into The Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs'>Muffinpughugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Friends to Lovers, Might add more chapters, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, definitely not, i dont kin dirk, idk - Freeform, im in love with him, jake english is a himbo, might make more, please just read this, these tags are a mess, what are you talking about, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have lived with Jake in the middle of a forest on an island for some time now. You couldn't help but fall for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might make more chapters to this depending on if people read it and if I have any motivation to whatsoever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like any other day would on the island. You would wake up to the sun shining through your blinds, a hot cup of coffee on your bedside table, and a chipper voice calling you to wake. Slowly you moved to look at the clock on the wall of your bedroom. It was about 7:30 AM. You groaned. Why was Jake always up so early? It annoyed you to an extent, but you suppose that seeing him is always worth it.</p><p>You could say you had a thing for the brit, but at this point, that might be an understatement. Through the few years you’d lived on the island with him, you’d found yourself falling for him harder every day. With his dark tanned skin that could be smoother than coconut butter, and his dark green eyes that could easily be mistaken for a mossy forest floor. With his silky chocolate hair that smelled like peppermint and musk, and his perfectly toned muscles you couldn’t help but eye. Not to mention his choice ass, which was the cherry on top, wrapping your infatuation up with a little bow. But the two of you had been friends for as long as you could remember, and you couldn’t risk losing your bond now.</p><p>You rolled out of your bed and pulled some clothes out of your dresser, and tried to look presentable. Today was a Friday, which meant the two of you would be going out adventuring on the island today. This meant that you were wearing a bathing suit under your normal clothing.</p><p>You sauntered down the stairs of the temple you and Jake had remodeled to fit your needs in able to comfortably live on an island in the middle of the ocean, which you had both agreed to move to thanks to your shared love for adventure, though you personally admit he was much more of an adventurer than you were and you had just liked the idea of being alone on an island with him, though nothing explicitly romantic had happened between the two of you.</p><p>For sure you’d like to believe there were a few times you caught him staring at you. At least, you’d like to think that was the case. And there was the time he walked in on you getting undressed. And you had held hands before, but it was in a friendly way, and you couldn’t fathom him having any romantic intent with your relationship! You do wish that were the case sometimes…</p><p>Downstairs, you set your cup of coffee on the kitchen table and looked through the large, nearly wall sized window. The trees were tall and grand, the sun shone through the leaves and down onto the mossy stone pavilion you and Jake built for campfires. It was truly a beautiful day. </p><p>“Ah, good morning (Y/N)! I see you’ve finally gotten out of bed! Would you like me to fetch you some breakfast to start the day?” You rubbed your eyes at the bright man who stood behind you, swiveling around.</p><p>“Hey Jake! I’m not super hungry right now, but I’ll grab myself an apple or something. We’re gonna be wandering around the island today, yes?” You asked him.</p><p>“Correct! I nearly forgot, it’s Friday, isn’t it? Oh, silly me!” He laughed and pushed up his glasses. “Do tell me when you’re ready to depart on our adventure! I’ll be waiting on the bench outside with sunscreen,” he mentioned, walking out the door into the sun. You went over to the cabinet and pulled out an apple. You wiped it off a little on your shirt before biting into it. This apple was a little tart, but very crisp and somewhat sweet. You sat down and ate your apple, picking up the copy of Moby Dick you had sitting on the table, paging through with one hand. Soon, you finished your apple, and set your book face down to mark your spot on the table, and you walked outside.</p><p>“Finished with your breakfast?” Jake asked.</p><p>“Yep! You got something to eat earlier, right?” You replied.</p><p>“Sure did! Had a biscuit with my tea this morning. I could have brought you some, but I didn’t want to wake you up quite so early,” he replied.<br/>
“So, it’s quite sunny today, so naturally we’ll be needing some sunscreen! I’ve got the bottle right here, I’ll squeeze some in your hand. Tell me if you need help with any harder to reach places!” He moved towards you, and you held out your hands for a squeeze of the chilly lotion. You rubbed it into your hands and over your arms and neck, then getting your thighs and calves. Looking in front of you, Jake had removed his shirt and had begun spreading the lotion across his chest and shoulders, highlighting his toned muscles, almost glistening in the sun. </p><p>“You need something, chap? Or are you admiring my dashing looks?” Jake, who you knew was just joking around (sadly), struck a pose consisting of two finger guns and a wink. You felt your cheeks heat up a bit but you looked away.</p><p>“No way! I was just wondering why you took your shirt off!” You exclaimed rather loudly. </p><p>“Haha! I believe you, (Y/N)! I was simply removing my shirt so that I could apply more sunscreen! We’re going to be venturing off to a lake I found the other day, so I suspect things will get a little.. wet…” Jake ran his hands over his stomach and the back of his neck, spreading the sunscreen.</p><p>“Say, could you put sunscreen on my back for me?” Jake asked. You attempted to hide your blush and nodded, squirting some lotion into your hands. You ran your hands over his shoulder blades, feeling how they moved under your touch. You massaged in between them and his spine, before running your hands down his back. You rubbed the sunscreen into his lower back and massaged along his spine, feeling his tender muscles. Having done your job, you pulled away.</p><p>“Good golly, mate… if I’d known you were that good with your hands, I’d have come to you much sooner.” Jake spoke, rolling his shoulders. You handed the bottle back to him and removed your own shirt, spreading the remaining sunscreen over your chest, shoulders, neck, and face. Jake spread his excess sunscreen over his face as well.</p><p>“Please don’t word it like that, Jake.” You spoke, “It sounds… lewd.”</p><p>“I don’t quite understand how my words might have implied something like that, but alright,” He replied.<br/>
“Would you mind if I returned the favor?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t see why not!” You replied, freaking out internally. He stepped behind you and uncapped the bottle of sunscreen, squeezing some onto his palm and rubbing it between his hands before he placed them on your shoulder blades. You could feel his calloused yet soft hands run over your back as you relaxed to his touch. He similarly pressed tenderly on the outside of the outline of your spine, pushing just deep enough to make you really feel it. Your breath hitched as his hands went lower down nearly to your ass, before his hands left your body.</p><p>“Sorry if I got a bit carried away, your back is quite soft,” he mentioned. You laughed and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>“It’s ok! I enjoyed it! We should honestly do a mutual massage thing sometime, that was lovely. I’ve been getting a bit sore lately.” You answered. He grinned, god you loved his smile, and stepped away from you, putting his shirt back on before beckoning out to you.</p><p>“Come on now, we’ve got an adventure to get on with!” He quipped, as you ran after him to join him into the wilderness.</p><p>You caught up to Jake, and the two of you gradually slowed down to a walking pace. The two of you walked through a cleared out path of jungle with vines and roots cascading above you, paired with a dampness in the air that clung to your skin. The view was beautiful, with the way the sun shone in cracks in the treetops and the way it hit the forest floor beneath you, to the exotic birds chirping around you just out of sight. It was nearly perfect, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>“So, where exactly is this lake?” You asked him.</p><p>“Just a little ways ahead, northeast about two kilometers. Not too long a ways away!” You and him continued walking.</p><p>“So…” Jake tried to rekindle a conversation between the two of you. “How have you been holding up?” He asked.</p><p>“Jake. You and I have lived in a weird abandoned temple together for years now.” You replied.</p><p>“Well, yes. That is true I suppose. I just wanted to know if anything had been bothering you, that’s all! Or I could hear about what’s making you happy right now! Just because I live with you and we’re the bestest of friends, doesn’t mean I know everything about what you’re feeling,” Jake retorted.</p><p>“You make a good point! I was mostly sarcastic, anyways!” You laughed. Maybe this would be a good time to tell him about how you feel. Or at least vent about it in a work around way without revealing exactly how you feel. “But, there is something that’s been nagging me for a while now.” Jake cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.</p><p>“Hm? Mind telling me what’s got you worked up?” He asked.</p><p>“Well,” you started, “it’s kind of hard to explain without embarrassing myself.” You replied.</p><p>“No need to be embarrassed around me, old sport! We’ve known each other long enough, have we not?” He answered.</p><p>“Well, yeah. It’s just that-“ you paused for a moment, weighing your options. “It’s just that I’m not entirely sure how to explain it to you, per se. It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just I don’t know how.” You explained.</p><p>“That seems to be quite the predicament you’re in! You know you can tell me anything. You can trust me!” He put his hand on his chest and posed valiantly for a moment. You giggled and rubbed your arm before sticking your hands in your pockets, rubbing the tips of your fingers together for comfort.</p><p>“Seriously, (Y/N). You seem worked up about this. I don’t want you stressing out about something, especially something I can’t help you with.” He reached out and rubbed your back. You took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>“Jake, please tell me something.” </p><p>“What is it, (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Would you ever hate me?” You asked. Jake looked at you with shock.</p><p>“Cripes, (Y/N)! Why would you be so anxious about such a silly question? I could never hate you! I don’t think I could ever hate anybody, let along hate you! Or even to dislike you I’m any way! You’re my best friend, (Y/N). Nothing either of us do could change that.” He pulled you in for a hug, and you shrank into his chest and broke down completely.</p><p>“It’s just that I’ve been so worried about this thing that I can’t help but think you’re getting too worried about me, or getting too attached to me. It’s not that I don’t want to be close to you it’s just that it puts a lot of strain on me because… well…” you look up at him, before shrinking down, eyes cast to the side.<br/>
“Because I love you.”</p><p>Everything seemed still for a moment, before Jake spoke up.</p><p>“Oh you silly goose!” Jake pulled you back in, with his hand on your cheek.</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><p>You smiled the brightest you had smiled in a while at that moment in time, before leaping back into his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He froze up, before smiling and giving you a matching kiss on the side of your face. You stepped back, and he held out his hand for you to hold.</p><p>“You should have told me sooner! I’ve been crushing on you for god knows how long. It was getting hard to keep in!” He told you. You squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Same goes for you, dummy! But it’s all off our chests and we can just relax!” You said.</p><p>“Speaking of relaxing, (Y/N), unless my eyes deceive me, the lake I was looking for is just dead ahead!” He looked down at you, dropping his hand out of yours.</p><p>“I’ll race you there!”</p><p>“You’re on, English!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>